


veritas, unitas, caritas

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Bingo Fills 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: The bots always had good instincts when it came to people they should trust





	veritas, unitas, caritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/gifts).



> For Gav, who is my awesome co-mod on the Tony Stark server, and who is the best beta anyone could ask for. Thank you so much for all your help

“Perhaps you should walk a bit more quietly as you enter.” JARVIS said unexpectedly as he started down the stairs to his workshop. 

“JARVIS?” Tony said in confusion. He raised his eyebrows at the nearest camera when JARVIS didn’t elaborate. “What mischief are you up to, J?”

“I am an innocent angel who has never done wrong,” JARVIS said dryly. 

“Your godfather is Rhodey, there is no way you grew up innocent,” Tony said, stopping in front of the workshop door. “Alright. I’ll enter quietly.”

JARVIS said nothing, just slid the door back slowly.

Tony stepped forward and saw Bucky sitting in the middle of the workshop, one of the tool kits Rhodey had given him strewn around him as he was wrist deep in DUM-E’s circuitry. A hologram of the wires inside was floating beside him.

He said nothing, but arched an eyebrow at JARVIS’ camera. If DUM-E had willingly disengaged the locks over his circuitry and JARVIS had actually let Bucky see the blueprints and how to fix the bug, that was giving the bots’ seal of approval for Bucky.

“Hold still now, I’m gonna detach this wire,” Bucky said. “You won’t be able to swivel around, but I’ll fix it as fast as I can.” 

DUM-E beeped an affirmative, and Bucky smiled and patted his chassis over the sensors.

“His smile is much better by the way,” Bucky said.

DUM-E let out a loud trilling beep. 

“Not the outside ones, the ones he has at home,” Bucky argued, gesturing to a screen floating around him. There was a frozen frame of the press event, from where Bucky had been texting him memes and Tony was smiling down at his phone as he got in the car. “Like that one.”

DUM-E dipped his claw to tap Bucky’s metal shoulder with a gentle  _ clink! _

_ “ _ Well I like watching him work with his hands too, but  _ still _ , the genuine smiles are better,” Bucky said, leaning back and clicking the panel into place. “Try spinning.”

DUM-E spun joyfully before Tony could move, and let out a series of excited beeps when he caught sight of Tony. Bucky twisted, watching DUM-E speed across the room to say hello, U and Butterfingers also realizing Tony was there and crowding around him.

Tony patted them, eyes on Bucky from where he was sitting and staring at him.

DUM-E let out an inquisitive whistle.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his own smile growing. “Just like that smile right there.”

“Marry me,” Tony blurted out. All the bots swiveled around to stare, and Bucky blinked in surprise. He’d told himself that he wouldn’t ask, not after his previous relationships crashed and burned so spectacularly.

But staring at Bucky in the middle of his workshop, watching him fix a bug for DUM-E even if he knew Tony would be back soon…he didn’t regret it.

“I don’t have a ring yet,” Tony confessed. He hadn’t made them yet, it would have made it too real. “But I want to get married to you.”

“Alright.” Bucky said, standing to make his way over to Tony. He held out his hand, and there were two vibranium rings on it, one flatter and clearly made to replace a plate in Bucky’s finger, and the other hanging on a long chain. 

Tony looked up, and Bucky smiled.

“I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a deep breath, go drink some water, stretch out your fingers! Don't forget your self-care!  
> This fills square O5 "FUTURE PLANNING" for my winteriron bingo!   
> You can find me on Tumblr at tonylovedthestarstoofondly and my prompts are always open so if you want to see something, feel free to ask!


End file.
